Guardians of the Galaxy (film)/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Guardians of the Galaxy. References to Marvel Comics *Characters from the movie adapted from the comics are Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Nebula and Ronan the Accuser. Other characters from the comics are Meredith Quill, Yondu Udonta, Korath the Pursuer, Bereet, the Broker, Kraglin Obfonteri, the Collector, Carina, Moloka Dar, Rhomann Dey, Garthan Saal, Irani Rael and Eson the Searcher. *In the comics, Drax the Destroyer was born Arthur Douglas, a man assassinated, together with his family and wife by a Thanos' experiment. Later, cosmic entity Kronos (Thanos' grandfather) captured Douglas' soul before he arrived to Afterlife and placed him in a new and powerful body in order to stop Thanos' plans to get the Cosmic Cube (the Tesseract shown in Captain America: The First Avenger.) As Arthur Douglas, he was father of Heather Douglas, super-heroine Moondragon. *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' is primarily based on the 2008 comic team (Star-Lord, Gamora, Nova, Drax, Rocket Raccoon and Groot), but features Yondu, a member of the original 1969 comic team. *The language used on Rocket's screen he uses to find bounties is the Skrull alphabet from the comics. *Star-Lord's ALF card and stickers are references to the ALF comic book series which was published by Marvel Comics. ALF was also used as a TV show characters would watch in the Earth-616 universe. *Peter has a NASA patch on his backpack, which is a reference to him being a NASA astronaut in the comics. *The term Terran is from the comics. References to James Gunn's Previous Works *James Gunn always includes a character named Fitzgibbon in all of his films, after his name Larry Fitzgibbon. *Star-Lord mentions the film and its star to Gamora. Kevin Bacon was one of the stars of James Gunn's film . *The alien creatures from James Gunn's film can be seen in the Collector's Museum. *During the scene where Peter’s mother is in the hospital, there is a card which features Snoopy. This is a reference to , in which Wesley Von Spears portrayed Snoopy. *Rob Zombie has a voice cameo in this film, as he did in and . Casting * , , , Lee Pace, , , , , Logan Marshall-Green, , , , , , , and auditioned and screen tested for the role of Peter Quill/Star Lord. Pace was cast as Ronan the Accuser. * turned down the role of Gamora, while Rosario Dawson, , , , and Adrianne Palicki auditioned before the role went to Zoe Saldana. *Chadwick Boseman, Djimon Hounsou, , Brian Patrick Wade, Shad Gaspard and were considered for the role of Drax the Destroyer. Hounsou was cast as Korath the Pursuer. * , David Tennant, , and were amongst the actors considered to voice Rocket Raccoon. Production *The first non-Avengers Marvel property developed by Walt Disney Pictures. *Director James Gunn cites Iron Man (2008) as an influence on the film: "we are starting Phase 2 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This is Marvel Cosmic. And we're doing exactly what they did with the first Iron Man film." *Rocket Raccoon was not included in early drafts of the script out of fear that he would be considered too cartoonish. *According to producer Victoria Alonso, Rocket Raccoon and Groot was created through a mix of motion-capture and rotomation VFX. *Alexandra Byrne was flustered when measuring Djimon Hounsou for his outfit; she stated he was so perfectly built she could put a beanbag on him and he'd make it look good. *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' is the last film featuring the Marvel Studios logo introduced in Thor: The Dark World to include a arrangement of the fanfare that originally accompanied it. *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' is the only non-sequel film released between the first two Avengers films, and one of only two in Phase 2. Personal *To prepare for the role of Nebula, Karen Gillan shaved her head. *Bradley Cooper (Rocket) was dating Zoe Saldana (Gamora) until January of 2013, when they split. *Peter is abducted from Missouri, which is the state James Gunn was born in. Category:Trivia Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film)